Dreams Do Come True
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Dreams actually do come true.


**Dreams Do Come True**

**Rating: Teen, baybuh!**

**Disclaimer: OhmyGod. I think I'm going to cry. If I owned Cath & Gil, this story would be the next CSI episode. LOL.**

**Summary: Dreams actually do come true.**

**A/N: Okay. None of that Disney land crap. Just read it!! (evil grin) And tell me how you like it. LOL!**

* * *

_For some reason, Gil had no idea why he was... where he was._

_'A hair salon? What the hell?'_

_He stood behind the woman cutting hair, but he couldn't see who's hair she was cutting. He looked around the place. He hadn't been there before. He looked out of the window from where he stood and noted he was still in Las Vegas. Suddenly, that voice flooded his ears and he no longer worried._

_"It looks great! I love it!"_

_'Catherine?'_

_The woman cutting her hair spun the chair around so Catherine could get a good look at her new hair style. Short and straight. Just the way Gil liked it. He began to walk towards her, but stopped._

_'Why hasn't she noticed me ye- Oh my God. She looks so beautiful.'_

_"Thank you. Really. He'll love it!"_

_"Well I'm glad I could help. It's not everyday I cut the hair of a CSI so her boss will like it."_

_'Well that was pretty straight forward,' Gil thought._

_"I just can't wait until I walk into that lab tomorrow and he see's me..."_

----

Gil moaned and opened one of his eyes. The blarring of his alarm clock had waken him up. He reached over and pressed the snooze button, but when nothing happened, he pushed it completely off of his night stand and smirkd with satisfaction as the alarm cut off. He sat up and rubbed his face.

_'What the hell? I had a dream about Catherine cutting her hair...'_ He looked at his watch and jumped out of bed. _'That hair cut must had been sexy. Shit. Ten minutes till' work.'_

He ran around the house, got dressed, managed to down a cup of coffee, and made his way to work.

Like every other day, he was the first one there. He heard heels clicking behind him and turned to see who it was.

Indeed, it was Catherine. And with short, straight hair. His jaw dropped as he watched her sign into the shift. She raised her eye brows at him as she finished signing her name.

"I take it you like it?"

"I- wow- you cut your hair?"

"Last night; before I went home. That long hair was starting to become a hassal." She cocked her head to the side to get the bangs out of her eyes since her hands were juggling her purse and her car keys. He followed her into the break room, amazed. "Gil." She waved her hand in his face.

"Huh?"

"Do you really like it? Or is it so ugly you can't stop staring at it?"

"No! No- it's not that. It just looks... good. It looks great." A smile slowly started to form on her face as she reached for the coffee pot.

"Well don't die of shock. It'll grow back in a few months," She reassured him. Once she had her coffee poured and enough sugar in it to keep Lindsey awake for days, she walked past him to start yet, another day. "I'll see ya later," She called out to him as she walked out of the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the sweet smell of her shampoo.

----

_He walked into the breakroom and stopped when he saw Catherine sitting there, leaned back in her chair with a magazine in front of her face. She didn't seem to notice him, so he walked towards their small fridge and dug in it for a soda._

_He turned his head when he heard her chair creak, and moved out of the way when he saw she was walking towards the fridge also. She bent down at her waist and grabbed her lunch. She pulled out a box of fresh strawberries, a Dr.Pepper, and a bowl of whip cream._

_'Since when does she eat that for lunch?'_

_She returned to her seat and began covering her strawberries with her whip cream._

_'What I wouldn't do to see her-'_

_He automatically stopped thinking when she dipped the fruit into her mouth and slowly sucked all the whip cream off of it before popping the whole thing into her mouth and quickly chewing on it._

_'Whoa.'_

----

He jerked in his chair and as his head sprung up from his arms. He looked around and noted he was in his office.

_'What is with me today?'_

He got up from his chair and streched before walking out into the hall.

_'Where to go? Ah. The break room. I need some more coffee.'_

He walked through the doors and Catherine looked up from her magazine. She smiled at him and pointed to his forehead.

"Had a nice nap?" He turned around and frowned when he saw his reflection in the glass. The impression of his jacket was bright red, but slowly starting to fade away.

"You could say that..." He walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed his cup. She arched her back and grunted as her stomach started growling.

"Lunch time!" She sprang out of her chair and ran to the fridge.

_'This can not be happening.'_

She bent down at the waist and grabbed her lunch. She pulled out a Coke and set it on the counter in front of him.

_'Well at least it's not a Dr.Pepper.'_ He was just beginning to calm down until she pulled out a can of whip cream. _'Oh shit.'_ He completely forgot about his coffee and jumped when the hot liquid overflowed from his cup and fell onto the carpet. He looked up to find her pulling out a piece of strawberry cheesecake. _'What the hell?'_

"Oh the advantages of working Graveshift. I love it!" She returned to the table and covered her cake with the sweet cream. He wiped his hands of the coffee, tossed his cup into the sink, and watched as she slowly slid the cheesecake covered fork into her mouth. She looked back at him and noted he was staring again. "You want some?"

_'Oh Jesus.'_

"Um... no. I ate before I left. I'm good!"

----

_"Gil, really? How long is this going to go on?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I know you want me."_

_"Catherine!"_

_"You've wanted me ever since you laid your eyes on me."_

_"I beg to differ!"_

_"Oh come on. Give it up." She walked around his desk and turned his chair around. "Get up."_

_"What?"_

_"GET UP!" He slowly stood up and looked down into her eyes. "Kiss me."_

_"Cath!"_

_"Shut up and do it!"_

_"What the hell?"_

_"Do I NEED to tell you again?"_

_'Why do I like this so much?'_

_He grabbed her by her waist and roughly pressed his lips to hers. Her hands slid up his arms and linked around his neck. Her tongue pushed it's way inside of his mouth just as he was about to pull away. They seperated with a loud 'smack' as he rested his forehead on hers._

_"I think we should close the do-"_

_"Why do you always have to think about things?"_

_"I-"_

_"Shut your mouth and kiss me again."_

_"If you want me to shut my mouth, how am I supposed to kiss-"_

_"NOW!"_

----

"Gil?"

"Mmmmm."

"Grissom."

He moaned again and shifted in his seat. Catherine had been sitting across from him for the past five minutes, watching him with amusement while he obviously had another 'good' dream. She shook her head and began to get up from her chair until she heard,

"Mmmm. Catherine." Her jaw dropped as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around his office and finally got up to close the door. She slowly locked it and pressed her back against it. She let out a sigh and built up the courage for what she was about to do. Once she was standing dangerously close to him, she softly pressed her hand to his shoulder. He bolted up right in his chair and rubbed his eyes. She took the advantage and seated herself in his lap. His eyes flew open. "Catherine!!"

"Hey there, sleepy head."

"Please don't tell me I-"

"Fell asleep again? Yep. Ya' did!"

"Oh God. I'm sorry. I-" He looked down at her thighs and let his eyes travel up her body until they held her stare.

"What was this dream about, huh," She asked sweetly and leaned in closer.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," He said quickly. Her lips barely brushed his ear as she whispered,

"So you're not going to tell me? What do I have to do?"

"I- I don't... I don't know." She placed her hands on his arms and gasped.

"You're warm."

"Cath... get off of me." She pouted.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" He shook his head.

"No. I trust you. It's myself I don't trust," He whispered. She licked her lips and kissed the side of his mouth. He softly placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

"Look. If you won't tell me what your dream was about, why don't you just show me?" He shook his head no. "I'll do whatever you dreamt about," She said with a grin. He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Alright. But first, we need to go to the store and get a lot of whip cream and strawberries."

* * *

**A/N: MAUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! (evil grin)**


End file.
